This invention relates in general to breathing apparatus and in particular to a new and useful escape breathing apparatus having a filter.
One learns again and again that people are hurt in fires, in hotels for example. Simple escape filters ready to be seized would facilitate their rescue. Such escape equipment is carried on the person and therefore is always at hand only if they are easy to accommodate in the luggage. They must therefore occupy a minimum of space.
Known is an escape filter apparatus with protective hood, accommodated in a receptacle. Into a protective hood the breathing connection of a half mask is tightly fitted. The half mask receives a breath filter. In the ready position the escape filter apparatus is accommodated in a standby receptacle. A low overall height is obtained by appropriate folding of the protective hood and cuffing of the face edge over the breath filter. (DE-GM No. 82 04 996.3). The cuffing of the face edge of the half mask over the breath filter, as a prerequisite for the low height, constitutes a critical factor and requires, especially because the standby time may be long, a selected mask material.
Another escape filter apparatus with a half mask and a breath filter has become known, with which the problem of the low overall height is to be solved by a special configuration of the half mask. Here the breath filter is connected to a foldable half mask. To this end the half mask consists of a face frame and a tubular foldable connection piece to the breath filter. In the low receptacle the connection piece is folded up, so that either the face frame rests directly on the breath filter, or the face frame is designed so that it can be slipped over the breath filter (DE-GM No. 82 24 371.9).